ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alysson Gardner
Alysson Gardner is a French-North-American musician, enterpreneur and wrestler currently signed to Ring of Beauty. Career Early career Though nothing of Alysson's early wrestling career is known, it is stated that she started wrestling in the indy circuit, with her punk/rock star gimmick. Ring of Beauty Alysson first appeared in the main e-wrestling circuit prompting Ring of Beauty chairman Michael Showtime to see her wrestling highlights DVD. The following sunday, on RoB's Sunday Prime Time, she would address the crowd, auto-proclaiming herself as "their coolest and brightest superstars", and asking Showtime to "come out and play" - a way of making RoB's co-owner show up to the crowd at his homeland of Penn State, PA, where the show was taped. Showtime then made public that Alysson had been hired, and would make her in-ring debut in two weeks time, the following Prime Time. vs. Kim Osaka On that same night, Alysson would first meet Kim Osaka, one of RoB's most hated heels. They argued briefly over a bag of popcorn, and Osaka had the last word. Two days after that, in a house show, Kim would come to the ring and apologize to Alysson, stating that she was "out of line" due to personal issues regarding her family. Alysson eventually went to the ring and lent Kim a guitar so she could try and "chill out". Kim would then show her true colors once again by trying to slam the guitar on Alysson's head. Fortunately, Alysson's brother and manager Chris pulled her sister out of danger, and Osaka missed the mark by the width of an eye lash. The Asian Evil, outnumbered and outsmarted, would run away and destroy Alysson's guitar at the entrance ramp. The Gardner brothers even tried to catch her, but Kim managed to escape their grasp. Alysson won her in-ring debut against Kim Osaka herself, on June 22nd's Prime Time. In Wrestling Moves Finishers * G-Effect (shooting star senton) * Bring 'Em Down (El Kabong from turnbuckle - hardcore matches only) Signature Moves * Anti-G (G here stands for Gravity, not Gardner, as in the G-Effect) (hurricanrana from Whisper in the Wind) * Alley Oop * Bell clap * Body slam * Bronco buster * Ground humping (downed opponent, facing the ground) * Mandara Twist * Mushroom stomp * La Magistral * Shining Wizard * Roundhouse kick * Moonsault * Mule kick * Schoolgirl (Schoolboy) * Spear Other Information * Theme Song: Disturbed - Mistress * Signature Taunt: Corna * Manager: Chris Gardner * Catchphrases: ** "I'm here to rock your world!" ** "Let's make some noise!" ** "It's all about having fun!" ** "You better be ready when I jump into action." Accomplishments * Debut of the Week (06/08 show); * 1x Wrestler of the Week; * 1x Feud of the Week (versus Kim Osaka). Match History * 06/22/2008 - Alysson Gardner def. Kim Osaka in a Standart Match. ** Alysson pinned Kim after the G-Effect. * 07/06/2008 - Alysson Gardner v. Gabrielle Montgomery (Standart Match) ** Match is for #1 Contendership for the RoB Television Title, and winner will face either Devil Matsumoto, Jasmine, Giselle Anderson or Carmen DeVega © on 07/21th's PrimeTime. Out of Wrestling Alysson is the electric guitar player in the punk rock/nu metal band Sigma, that is also managed by her brother Chris. Category:Wrestlers